The Rush
by JKRowlingsAssistant
Summary: Harry learns to love the rush of life by being with the Weasleys.


Harry and rush had a love hate relationship. Sometimes he hated it. The rush at the ministry, people bustling here and there. The rush at Diagon Ally, when he had to get somewhere without getting attacked. However much he hated the rush, he also was greatly in love with it.

Harry loved when he had to rush to get the kids ready to see Ginny's game. Or the rush at the burrow which was always comfortabley cozy.

However, the rush Harry loved the most was when he got to fly. He would practice at the Potter Manor pitch. His favorite move was the Wronski Feint. He loved the rush of adrenaline as he just barely inches out of death or at the very least serious injury. Harry wasn't the only one who loved it.

Ginny loved it. However, as much as she loved playing quidditch, nothing could top watching Harry. First through almost Sixth year, she had to watch him by being a secret stalker. Now, being his wife, she could watch him without feeling like a complete creep.

Ginny wouldn't just watch, she would observe. She saw the light in his eyes almost twinkle like Dumbledore's when his feet grazed the grass after a 200ft. dive. (Ginny would proudly state that he also looked like that when he was with her.)

Ginny loved how relaxed he always looked after flying. If anyone deserves to find their center happiness, it was Harry. When he was flying, he looked younger. Almost as if when he flew, he was getting his youth back. He looked so perfectly content doing loops in the sky.

One day, Ginny was particularly aggravated at the rush. Harry and her were throwing a party at the Manor and Ginny had finally gotten the kids to take a nap. All 3! Ginny had every right to be quite proud of herself. Harry passed through the kitchen and saw the tiredness and aggravation in her eyes. Harry knew what to do. "Hey Gin, come on, come with me." Harry said softly. Ginny followed. Harry handed her her broom. "No Harry, they'll be here soon. We have to be ready." Ginny complained "Gin, the party's in 2 hours. The kids are asleep. Let yourself relax." Harry replied tenderly. Ginny reluctantly met Harry in the sky. They looped each other and raced around the pitch. They got lost in flying and mainly each other. The time slipped away and soon enough someone was watching them. Well, more like 11 someone's. All the Weasleys and their significant others (it was an adult party) we're watching Harry and Ginny. Bill was the first to speak up. "They're perfect for each other." "Yeah, I hate to admit it, but Ginny couldn't have picked a better guy." Charlie admitted. Percy, the ever intelligent one responded next. "Should we call them down? They are hosting this." "Leave them be, it looks like they need this." Hermione replied wistfully. Thy all looked at Ron expecting him to retort with something about Ginny being their baby sister but he surprised them all. "They are perfect for each other. If anything, Harry needed Ginny." Mrs. Weasley had tears in her eyes. Her baby had found true love as she did so many years ago. She leaned back against her husband. They looked back up the sky.

Harry and Ginny were looping each other, then, as if they'd been practicing, they both abruptly stopped with Harry below and Ginny above. Ginny flipped upside down and began to kiss in mid air. Then, again, as if rehearsed, they dropped. All Weasleys gasped as they were getting to the final seconds to pull up. Then, as they were all getting prepared to go call for St. Mungos, they pulled up and began to race the pitch.

After three more laps, they swooped down and elegantly hopped of in synch. They heard Ginny shout "RACE YOU!" They watched while think that even thought they were in their thirties, they still raced to the broom shed. Just when it looked like Ginny would win, Harry grabbed her around the waist and turned her around to kiss her. While this caught Ginny off guard, she quickly remembers what they were doing, reached out, and began to tie him. Harry collapsed on the ground laughing while Ginny ran the last few feet to the shed. All the Weasleys were chuckling at the sight of the hero of the wizarding world on his butt laughing.

Harry wasn't laughing because it still tickled. He was laughing because of how great life was at this moment. He got up and put his broom away.

When the door closed and neither Ginny nor Harry came out after 30 seconds, the six Weasley boys started forward. Luckily, Harry and Ginny, well actually Harry, were saved by choosing to come out at that moment. They appeared to be having a light conversation about quidditch, but were deep in each other's eyes. They almost walked right past the Weasleys without even seeing them. They most likely would have if Mr. Weasley didn't politely clear his throat.

Harry and Ginny both jumped. Ginny immediately gasped. "What time is it!? "About one hour into the party sister dearest." Replied George.

"I'm so sor-" Ginny started. "Ginny, it doesn't matter. Did you have fun flying with Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "Well, yeah but-" then that's all that matters Mrs. Weasley interrupted again.

Harry stood awkwardly before walking over to Ron and Hermione. "Hey, how's Rose and Hugo?" "Harry, let's go inside before this gets more awkward." Ron put lightly. The trio walked inside. As they reached the door, Harry turned back calling "You lot coming inside?" Six people called "Food!" Five men were slapped upside the head by their wives. "Ha! You're all whipped!" Yelled Charlie.

The Weasleys bustled inside. Only to be greeted by a table of food. The Weasleys dug in.

Eventually, the Weasleys had to get a tad bit full. When this did happen. Charlie was the first to speak up.

"Well, seeing you two fly really made me want to. Well, obviously after food." Five other redheads nodded in agreement. "Also, Harry." Harry turned expecting a reprimand about snogging his sister. "You've never allowed me the opportunity to fly against you." A devilish gleam appeared in Harry's eye. Ginny caught it and almost felt bad for Charlie. He didn't stand a chance. "Bring it." Harry replied. "You might want to watch out Harry. Charlie uses a broom every day with the dragons. Bill started. "Oh, I don't know. Harry looks a bit younger than you Char" George replied. "Ok, let's pick teams" Ginny said wanting to begin.

The herd went out to the broom shed, grabbed their brooms, and went to the center of the pitch. Charlie and Harry stood face to face, 5 feet apart. "Harry, you start." Charlie already knew who he would pick. "Gin." The two went back and forth picking team members. This was the lineup….

Harry's Team

Chaser- Ginny

Beater-Bill

Keeper-Ron

Charlie's Team

Chaser- Angelina

Beater-George

Keeper-Percy (who was quite a good keeper at Hogwarts)

"Ok" Started Harry, "the teams seem pretty even." Hermione volunteered to be the ref. She knew quite a bit about quidditch after making a bet with Ron. If he read Hogwarts A. History, she would read Quidditch Through the Ages. Hermione let the balls loose.

Arthur volunteered to commentate. "And they're off. Ginny makes a beeline towards Percy, jukes him and scores! Percy may need a bit of loosening up against Ginny." Harry mentally cheered, bloody hell did she love that woman. However, Angelina had gone professional too, before going to work at the quidditch shop next to WWW, so it was a well evened match. Harry knew he had to begin to look because Charlie was loosened up. He had a hard time keeping his eyes off Ginny though. One look at Charlie meant that hecould tell as well. When Harry looked over at him, he saw the same smirk he made at Ron when Ron was with Hermione.

Harry began to circle the pitch. He thought he saw the snitch, but it was Mr. Weasley's watch. Harry decided he needed to loosen up a bit, he had just eaten, so he decided to test Charlie. He went to the opposite end of Charlie and dropped. He wa showing at a complete 90 degree angle. The wind was wrapping around him making Harry feel like the king of the world. He saw Charlie go after him. Just inches from the ground, Harry pulled up. He saw Charlie just barely make it. Charlie wasn't too bad after all.

"And Harry pulls off a Wronski Feint with Charlie liking pissed off. This match will be a fun one." Mr. Weasley announced.

After a while, neither Harry nor Charlie had seen the snitch. The score was 100-120 Harry's tream. When Harry was flying past Charlie, he saw the snitch. He knew he should go further away from Charlie to dive for it, but to be honest, he hadn't had some competition in forever. Not taking his eyes off the glint of gold, he dove with Charlie on his heels.

"Charlie and Harry are after the snitch. It's goi g to be close."

Just my luck thought Harry, it's right by Hermione. As Harry sped towards Haermione he heard her shriek. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ron flinch at the noice. Ron really loved Hermione. The snitch decided to take a path of its own and took off. Harry sped past Hermione, he had to catch the snitch. Harry and Charlie were neck and neck. As the snitch was nearing the edge of the pitch, Harry took this as an opportunity and began to crouch on his broom. At the last second, 4 feet off the ground, he kept off and grabbed the snitch, clutching it to his chest. As he sprawled out on the ground, he saw all the Weasleys either flying or running towards him. He stood up only to be practically bombarded by Charlie. "That was bloody amazing!" He shouted. All the Weasleys had to agree.

As they headed inside, Harry decided that the rush was what made life worth living.


End file.
